LA OTRA BANDA
by ania82
Summary: Hay una nueva banda de lanzadores en Bajoterra, pero sus métodos son poco ortodoxos, la banda de Shane tendrá que intervenir para saber cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de la "Hermandad". clasificación K por si acaso.


"LA OTRA BANDA" CAP.1

Desde hace 3 semanas atrás la banda de Shane ha recibido reportes de otro grupo de lanzadores que ha estado enfrentando a los hombres de Blakk y a otros bandidos e impartiendo justicia, todo eso sonaba muy bien, si no fuera porque son muy rudos con sus actos ya que han herido a varios de los guardias de Blakk, algunos de gravedad y aunque ninguno ha muerto eso no se podía permitir, ya que se salían de las reglas y tenía que seguirse la ley como era.

Hasta que un día después de recibir una llamada de auxilio, la banda de Shane se topó con uno de los miembros de ese grupo la cual se hacía llamar "LA HERMANDAD".

La banda llego al lugar y al verlo Eli Shane dijo- alto ahí amigo!

El sujeto levanto la vista pero su cara no se veía ya que llevaba puesto un casco y tenía sometidos a los guardias de Blakk, al verlos corrió asía su Meca bestia que era un perro Doberman y huyo yendo la banda de Shane detrás de él.

-No escaparas!—dijo. Eli Shane y le disparo y una babosa demoledora intentando bloquearle el camino ocasionando un pequeño derrumbe, que el sujeto evadió fácilmente, los compañeros de Eli también disparaban pero no lograban darle hasta que el sujeto se metió a un desfiladero.

Ya lo tenemos—dijo Kord, entonces el tipo al verse atrapado se detuvo al igual que la banda de Shane.

Bien amigo estas atrapado! —dijo Eli mientras le apuntaba y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

Eso crees?—pregunto el individuo e inmediatamente después se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de Eli.

Baja tu arma Eli Shane!— este sintió que le apuntaban a la cabeza con una lanzadora Eli se sobresaltó un poco pero así lo hiso y sintió que le arrebataron la lanzadora.

Su amigo Kord volteo hacia donde escucho esa voz, pero otra voz femenina lo paro en seco y más cuando sintió que le apuntaban con una lanzadora en la espalda.

Ni siquiera lo pienses grandote!—y acto seguido le quito su lanzadora.

Trixie y Pronto también fueron amenazados por la espalda.

Lo siento señorita y señor topoide pero no puedo permitirles que hagan algo loco!—Dijo una voz de hombre con acento Texano (1) —ahora si me hacen el favor de tirar sus armas – si claro!—respondió Pronto asustado y tiro su lanzadora seguido de su amiga Trixie.

Cuando la banda de Shane estaba totalmente desarmada, la chica que amenazaba a Eli se puso de frente a él sin dejar de apuntarle este se le quedo viendo, tenía el pelo negro azulado largo peinado en una coleta alta y dos mechones a ambos lados de su cara, parecía de su edad, estaba vestida con el uniforme de los hombres de Blakk acepto que le faltaba la "V" roja que los caracterizaba al parecer se la había pintado o arrancado, también traía un cinturón blanco/azul peludo alrededor de su cintura, y tenía un antifaz negro, la acompañaba una babosa trilladora en su hombro izquierdo, Eli la miro fijamente a sus ojos de color gris azulado.

Pongan sus manos detrás de la nuca, ahora!—dijo esta chica y la banda de Shane obedeció.

Buen trabajo EVANNA! – dijo la chica de pelo negro azulado dirigiéndose al fugitivo que resulto ser mujer, la banda de Shane se sorprendió un poco, esta se quitó el casco, dejando ver su pelo rojo que era un tono más fuerte que el de Trixie, tenía un corte de pelo extraño, corto del lado derecho y largo del lado izquierdo y lo agito con coquetería para acomodárselo, también vestía de negro y traía antifaz como su compañera, tenía unos bellos ojos tricolor verdes, miel y un poco de marrón.

Gracias ANIA!— respondió Evanna sonriente y bajo de su meca – fue muy divertido, o no chicas?— pregunto está a sus babosas que traía en su bandolera estas chirriaron en señal de aprobación en especial una carnero que se posó en su hombro derecho y luego apunto con su lanzadora a Pronto.

Bien—dijo Ania —tú y CRISTINA átenlos, los llevaremos "al punto".

Si — respondió Evannna.

Y se le acercó la chica que le apuntaba a Kord, vestía igual que sus amigas desde el traje negro hasta el antifaz del mismo color, tenía el pelo castaño claro ondulado, hasta la mitad de la espalda y lo traía sujeto con un listón negro, era un poco más alta que sus compañeras por unos 10 centímetros por lo menos y sus ojos eran color miel.

Ya escuchaste?—pregunto Evanna.

Si claro—respondió Cristina, y ambas dispararon sus babosas aracniredes las cuales ataron a cada uno de los miembros de la banda de Shane, terminado el trabajo las babosas regresaron con sus respectivas dueñas.

Que quieren de nosotros?—pregunto Trixie molesta.

No mucho—respondió Cristina mientras acariciaba a su babosa torpedo —por ahora su compañía.

No sé ustedes pero Pronto esta intrigado y aterrado al mismo tiempo!—dijo el topoide en un hilo de voz.

No te preocupes Pronto, saldremos de esto—dijo Eli mirando fijamente a Ania, esta solo sonrió un poco.

EDMUNDO ayuda a las chicas a vendarles los ojos y asegúrense de que no vean—dijo Ania y le dio a esté cuatro pañuelos negros.

Como digas Ania—respondió Edmundo y los tomo.

Nos van a vendar?—pregunto el enorme Troll.

Claro que si—respondió Ania con naturalidad como si todo eso fuera de lo más normal.

Tienes problemas con eso?—pregunto Cristina que ya lo estaba vendando.

Ya no—respondió Kord. Y los chicos de la Hermandad rieron un poco.

Con su permiso señorita—dijo Edmundo y Trixie volteo a verlo antes de que la vendara, era un chico bastante guapo, de pelo negro azabache y largo que llegaba debajo de sus hombros, lo traía sujeto con una liga negra pero de su lado derecho se le salía un mechón, musculoso pero no tosco, era más alto que Eli por lo menos 1.80, estaba vestido igual que sus compañeras, con antifaz, traía un sombrero negro de vaquero y un par de babosas torpedo una a cada lado paradas en sus hombros, Eli lo observaba detenidamente para ver como trataba a Trixie.

Es enserio, que clase de matones son ustedes? – pregunto Trixie.

Los únicos en nuestra clase — respondió Evanna alegremente.

No sabía que Blakk contratara guardias Educados—dijo Eli. La Hermandad al escuchar esto rieron.

Nosotros trabajar para ese tonto?- Dijo Cristina.

Estamos locos pero no somos estúpidos! —respondió Evanna.

Tendrá mucho dinero pero no nos llegaría al precio —

dijo Edmundo.

Entonces para quien trabajan?—pregunto Eli.

Es sorpresa ya verás!— respondió Ania sonriendo y después solo vio obscuridad pues ya lo habían vendado.

En ese momento salto Burpy la babosa infierno de Eli sobre la cabeza de Luk-y y empezó hacer chirridos de enojo.

Hay! Mira, que cosita más linda! – dijo Evanna.

Mi vida!—Dijo Cristina acercándose, pues acababa de vendar a Pronto—se ve tan lindo cuando se enoja!.

Burpy se quedó boquiabierto por las reacciones de las chicas, luego se prendió.

Es valiente el pequeñín, verdad?—dijo Edmundo a Ania.

En eso la babosa trilladora de Ania salto de su hombro y se puso frente a Burpy y empezó a discutir con él.

Las demás babosas de Eli se unieron a la discusión, las otras babosas de Ania también se unieron segundos después todas chirreaban molestas pero realmente ninguna se entendía.

Silencio! – Grito Ania y todas se callaron— vamos mis pequeñas, a sus lugares - les dijo está a sus babosas y estas obedecieron, luego Ania les dijo en voz baja para que solo oyeran Burpy y sus compañeras – escuchen no les haremos daño, si no fuera así, no creen que ya les hubiera pasado algo?.

Burpy la vio a los ojos y volteo a ver a sus amigas y les dijo algo, luego resignadas todas volvieron a sus lugares.

Bien — dijo Ania – todos listos? - si - respondieron sus compañeros – vámonos —dijo Ania y montaron las mecas de la banda de Shane sin bajar a sus respectivos tripulantes, todos acepto Evanna ya que ella traía su propia meca bestia eh iba guiando a la meca de Pronto, así todos emprendieron su camino hacia "el punto".

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les haya gustado, tratare de subir lo antes posible los demás capítulos.

Espero sus comentarios, criticas (eso si constructivas), saludos y demás

Un saludo y abrazo muy fuerte para todos.

Bajoterra y sus personajes son propiedad de Asaph Fipke.

Evanna, Cristina, Edmundo y Ania son de mi propiedad Ania82.

(1)._ Es obvio que los de Bajoterra no saben nada de Texas pero lo puse para que ustedes se den una idea de cómo habla mi OC Edmundo.


End file.
